What Would You Do?
by mambrino
Summary: 'What would you do if your son was at home, crying all alone on the bedroom floor' Kendall Knight, the guy that used to have it all, finds himself in a terrible situation. An old friend form the past has come back and a few things are different about him. WARNING; contains boyXboy Kendall/Logan past Jett/Logan


**So this little story was written by my friend who asked me to upload it to the Fanfiction internet. For all my followers this was not done by me I just edited the story for her. ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO HER! there is slight Mpreg mentions in this but not anything graphic. Also this story is based of the song what Would You Do? by Bastille you might want to take a listen but it is not a lyric based story. Okay let get started...**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Come on Kendall, it'll be fun!' Great, the party hasn't even been on for an hour yet and they are probably already drunk. So James is having this wild party today, probably celebrating his beauty or something, and I'm practically being forced to go. It's not that his parties aren't good or anything it's just sometimes I don't want to go. I've had a long week what with my new job, moving from my Ex's house, and actually looking for a better place to stay. I decided on going the casual way for the party, a black and blue striped shirt, leather jacket, some almost too tight skinny jeans, and to make things interesting some bright red vans. Well, I thought, time to go face my doom. I laughed at my terrible joke. I need to get some originality.

So, I was right. My friends are wasted. I took in the scenery around me. Green and blue lasers zooming on the walls in different patterns, a couple strobe lights here and there, and a...stage? Why is there a stage? My question was soon answered when 5 or 6 strippers occupied the once empty space, trying to work for a buck. There were 3 guys and 3 girls. It was no secret that James had preferred both genders, so I'm not to surprised they aren't all females.

I was scanning the dancers seeing which one would most likely get the most money when my eyes landed on one of them. He was vaguely familiar. Where did I know him from? Why does he look so familiar? I took in more of his features seeing if I could remember. Blackish brown hair, thin body almost feminine, I think those were brown eyes, I couldn't really tell with the lighting in this place. He was wearing some interesting things. A black tank top falling off one of his shoulders, are those shorts even legal? The shorts were tight, black, and leather. The shorts were so short they didn't even look like shorts. He was also wearing the classic bow tie with suit cuffs on his wrists.

I decided maybe going off away from the mess they called a dance floor would help me remember. I didn't really want any alcoholic drinks this time around so I just got a bottle of water. About another hour or two past with me doing nothing but thinking really. Now the heavy duty stuff was coming out. The hard liquor and drugs of many kinds. I decided to also stay away from that stuff. I noticed that not all of the dancers were on the stage anymore, including the one mystery guy. I searched the party room for a little longer and my search failed. Well if I can't find him I might as well leave. He was the only reason I stayed longer. All of my friends were long gone in their drunken hazes and highs. I wanted to go out of the back door to not make so much of a scene trying to get through all of the bodies blocking the door. That's when I saw him. Smoking a cigarette on the side of a wall. I saw some of his cash sticking out of his almost ripped off shorts. I think he got the most money this time around.

"Hey, we're you one of the dancers up there?" I know I sounded stupid but how else was I supposed to start a conversation with a stripper I barley remembered?

"20 an hour, where do you wanna go?", He said lazily. I didn't hear what he said, I just heard his voice. That's where I knew him from! I recognized that voice. Logan. Logan Mitchell. We went to middle school together then he just disappeared.

" You're up there dancing for cash, man, I guess a lot has changed since middle school huh?" I didn't really mean for it to come out as a humorous statement. I think it offended him with the hurt look in his eyes. He remembered me, I could see it.

"What would you do?" Logan asked, all seriousness in his voice.

What? What does that mean? " I asked, raising a confused brow.

"What would you do if your son was at home...crying all alone on the bedroom floor? Because he's hungry?" Well this just took a dark turn. A very dark turn. But he kept going "And the only way to feed him, is to sleep with a man... For a little bit of money?", he said in a broken voice.

A million thoughts were racing through my head. Why did this happen to him? Why is he living this life? A son, starving? Why? He had tears coming down his face. He was trying to hide it. I couldn't leave a friend, or anyone, like that. I started to slowly walk a little closer to not startle him. I slowly wrapped my arms around his little frame in a hug. I could feel him tense. He wasn't relaxing anytime soon.

"Logan, do you think you could tell me where you live?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked trying to calm himself down while failing miserably.

"Hey, there there, shhhhh, calm down it will be ok. I just want to know so I can get your son and give you guys a place to stay and a meal. I don't want to leave you out here all alone." Logan stayed silent. I slowly started to usher him towards my car. I didn't , no , wasn't going to leave him out here.

We reached my car and I opened the passenger door for him. He somewhat reluctantly got in my car and I rushed to the other side. I wanted to help him and his son, fast. I couldn't stand the idea of a child all alone waiting for his dad to get home with or without a meal. It wasn't right and shouldn't have happened.

"The abandoned hotel, first room" I heard a quiet voice next to me. That wasn't good. A lot of drugs and violence went on in that hotel. It got so out of hand the cops started not caring. I rushed there. I didn't care if I was speeding. I wanted to get that child out of there. When we got there I told Logan to stay in the car. He may live here but I wasn't going to let him get out of my car in this place with me around. I went to the hotel and checked for any real threats. I didn't see much aside from an old homeless man. I went into the hotel room number 1.

...What I saw when I went in there will haunt me forever. There this seven-year-old boy was, laying on the only bed in the only room. I saw his rib cage jutting out and he was shivering. The shirt the boy was wearing was tattered and dirty and way to big for him. I don't think he had any pants or shoes. I quickly ran over there and wrapped my jacket around him.

"Hey there little one, it will be okay. I'm going to take you to your dad and we will go to my place for a while ok? I'm going to give you a better place to stay and some food ok?" I asked in a hushed voice. He mumbled something incoherent and opened his eyes. He said it again which I guessed was 'ok'.

I tried to help him get up but as soon as his feet hit the floor he toppled down. He couldn't even support the little of his weight. I wondered how god could let something this bad happen to good people. I picked him up and cradled him like my own. I carried him out to the car and lied him on the back seat. As soon as his son was in the car Logan quickly walked to the back of the car and sat right next to his son. My Apartment wasn't that far from where we were so we arrived pretty quickly. I picked up the boy from the back seat and got to my apartment door. As soon as we were in I lied him down in the guest bed I had in another room with Logan trailing close behind me.

"What does he like to eat? I'll make him anything." I spoke quickly. I wanted to get food in his stomach ASAP and a shower afterwards.

"Anything, he isn't picky." Logan attempted some humor but I was in a hurry. I went into my kitchen and grabbed the first fast thing to cook that would be easy on his stomach. It was some chicken noodle soup with the noodles being little stars. I let it cool down and walked into the guest bedroom and handed Logan the soup so he could feed him. After he ate I left Logan and his son alone so he could help him shower and get to bed.

After a while I walked in to the room to see Logan smiling and brushing his sons hair. He loved his son dearly, anyone could see it. His son had his eyes, and his face. But his son also had strait blonde hair stopping in the middle if his forehead . I just kind of stayed in the doorway like the creeper I can be until Logan talked in my direction

"Ya know you can come join me right?" He laughed. I sheepishly walked over there and noticed his son was drifting off to sleep. Right before he fell asleep I heard him whisper "thank you". Logan looked at his son lovingly once more and kissed him on the cheek. We both walked out of the room and I silently closed the door.

"Could you come to my room for a bit?" I asked Logan. He looked at me a little fearfully and nodded his head.

"Could we not do anything? I meaning appreciate everything and all but my son is right next to us. I would prefer to wait until another day..." Logan said as soon as I closed the door.

No, that wasn't what I was trying to accomplish. Great now he is scared again, I had wanted to avoid this. "No no no, that wasn't why I wanted you in here and you won't have to do that, it isn't necessary." I spoke quickly. His face relaxed in a wave of relief. "I just wanted to talk about what's going on, and why you are in this situation." He tensed up a bit again.

"Well, what do you want to know? I have a lot for my story." He said quietly.

"Um just how you got into this situation I guess, I want to know what happened to my old friend." I said.

"Ok, I owe you something so I guess I'll tell you, you know that kid in school, Jett? Well in high school I kind of layed low trying to not get noticed. Well he noticed me, and asked me out one day. I said yes I mean, he was Jett the most popular guy in school, why not? The relationship was fine until we got out of high school. I had been so happy," his voice faltered, " but then he changed. He would get mad easily, he started drinking, he started...cheating. I just wanted to think it was a faze everyone goes through those things right? Well, it got worse. There started to be beatings if I made him mad. I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't strong, mentally or physically, what could do? Then it got even worse. I didn't want it. I didn't I really didn't,"The mask he had been wearing was gone. He was outright bawling now. I was trying to console him and I rocked him back and fourth on my lap in the bed, " but he did, and I couldn't protest any longer. It hurt. It wasn't how it was supposed to be. Your first time is supposed to be gentle right? With love and care. That? That wasn't anything like that. I cried. The whole time I cried. He told me to shut up and then he slapped me. I wanted to die right then, just so I didn't have to feel it. He didn't use protection, or anything. After he finished he fell asleep on me. Almost killed me. Looking back on it I wish he did. The next day when he woke up he was furious. He said if I became pregnant he would kill the thing himself. I was scared." Logan had started to calm down a little but he was still shaken up. " a month later I started randomly puking. I knew some of the symptoms of pregnancy. I was terrified. When Jett left to go to his weekly visit to the strip club I went to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test just in case. Well there was a blue line. I dropped the test and blacked out. When I woke up it was 2 am and the house was still lonely except for me. I looked for my phone and there the text was stating bluntly ' hey found a chick tonight won't be home till tomorrow' it pissed me off knowing I couldn't do anything about it. I looked around, packed up my things...and left. I haven't heard from him since. I got a new number and didn't tell anyone where I went. I lasted with the money I had until I gave birth to my son. After that I started the life that you see now." He finished, laughing darkly. I didn't know what I could I say? I decided to change the topic because it was almost time to sleep and I don't want him sleeping with a memory of that.

"What's your sons name?" I questioned. "Tyler. Tyler Rose Mitchell." "Oh that's a nice name how did yo-" I was cut off by the sound of snoring. I peered down at Logan to see him sleeping soundly. I turned off the lamp, pulls the blankets over us, and fell asleep with Logan in my arms.

**8 months later**

**Logan's POV**

"Bye Tyler!" I yelled to my son as he went off to school. I need to go back and run some errands for Kendall. I got home to see Kendall laying in the couch being lazy. "Don't you have a job to go to?" I asked him. He looked up at me then slowly back to the t.v.

"Yeah, I guess I do." kendall replied, sarcasm in his.

"Well hop to it!" I playfully yelled. " I have some errands to run and then maybe you and I can eat lunch together later hm?" I asked.

"Well...I guess so." Kendall said as he laughed. I had to leave so I could actually get things done. I gave Kendall a brief kiss on the lips before leaving.

** -Couple hours time skip-**

I was waiting at the restaurant that me and Kendall had decided on. I was looking at the food items they had when strong arms wrapped around my chest from behind. " I didn't expect you here for another 15 minutes Kendall, congrats on being early." I said as I laughed

"Who's Kendall?" I froze, I know that voice, I could recognize that voice from anywhere He found me... Jett found me.

* * *

**So...Um...How did you like it? Don't forget to give the credit to my friend. The second one will be posted "soon" Peace, Love, Kogan!**


End file.
